


G & T

by annebenedicte



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, UNIT: the New Series (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annebenedicte/pseuds/annebenedicte
Summary: Once again Kate Stewart and UNIT have to save the world - but will she ever forgive herself for her decision ?





	1. Chapter 1

“Anything wrong, Osgood? You look as if you’ve had a bad night.”   
“I’m all right, Ma’am. Nothing to worry about.”  
Kate Stewart went back to her computer screen, but she kept throwing glances at her young colleague from time to time, and it was obvious that Osgood’s mood wasn’t improving. She was furrowing her brow and muttering, all the while staring at what looked like a book of chess moves. Finally, Kate couldn’t stand it any longer. “Osgood!”  
Kate’s authoritative and slightly irritated tone almost made Osgood jump: “Ma’am ?”  
“You’re not all right – don’t take me for a fool – now, what is it?”  
Osgood sighed: “It’s nothing, really – I was at chess club yesterday evening, and ...”  
“That’s what happen when I give you time off – apparently it doesn’t suit you.”  
“It’s not that, Ma’am – I like it – a lot, in fact – all those intricate moves, and …But yesterday evening – I lost – twice, in fact.”  
“Come on, Osgood! You’re not ten anymore – surely you can’t be such a sore loser ?”  
“No, of course not” Osgood bit her lip . “At least …No, really, I’m not – but that’s just it, Ma’am – the people who beat me – they were ten – actually, one was eight!”  
Kate stared at Osgood: “Surely not? You won the National Championship last year, and the European, and the Dubaï Open, and…”  
“Right – I know – please don’t ! It only makes it more humiliating.”  
“Sorry, Osgood – I didn’t mean it that way, you know that.”  
“Those two kids were awesome – fast, and clever, and …Anyway, I’ve been researching the tournaments, and it seems like in the last few months, many of them have been won by children!”  
“Mmm – seems like you’ll have to up your game, then …Come on – I’m sure you’ve work to do.”  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
Two days later, Kate came in fuming. She didn’t even greet her colleagues, which was a bad sign. For the whole morning, they tiptoed around her, and they were relieved when she closed her office door. At least they would be able to talk among them – when she was in a black mood, luckily quite rarely, Kate couldn’t bear even whispering. Finally, Osgood decided to beard the lion in her den, and knocked gingerly at the door.  
“Yes – what is it? I’m busy!”  
Osgood stepped in hesitantly and proffered a cup of tea. Kate sighed: “Thank you, Osgood – I needed that – sorry for snapping at you.”  
“Anything wrong, Ma’am ?”  
“No, not really. Actually …I shouldn’t have teased you about your chess games. Because the same thing happened to me yesterday.”  
“I didn’t know you played chess?”  
“No, Osgood” replied Kate impatiently, “Not chess – I play bridge – and rather well, if I say so myself…But last night, my partner and I were defeated three times in a row by a team of children – brother and sister, apparently, about eight years-old.”  
Wisely, Osgood held her counsel. She knew that in Kate’s mood, she wouldn’t take kindly to being teased back: “Sorry, Ma’am – I’ll let you get on with your work, then…”  
The next morning, Colonel Shindi arrived at the Tower, looking rather discombobulated. As he was usual the most placid man on Earth, his mood was immediately noticed. Eager to tell his story, he settled by the coffee machine and explained to whoever was in need of an instant caffeine boost the reason for his state of mind. That morning in the Tube, he had offered his seat to a young mother with a toddler in a pushchair. He didn’t really like kids in the Tube – crying, slobbering nuisances as a rule. However, this one seemed quite well-behaved, especially since the mother had provided him with a book. He wasn’t really paying attention when he heard the kid whisper to his mum: “Mum, what’s a predicate?” This surprised the Colonel enough for his to glance at the title of the book the toddler had in his hands. He didn’t hear what the mother answered, but he managed to see that the book was the Critique of Pure Reason by Emmanuel Kant. Colonel Shindi thought they were somehow having a laugh on his account, and decided to play along – he asked the little girl – who probably wasn’t more than four or five and not old enough to read – what she thought of the book. She remained quiet for a minute, and finally answered very seriously: “I like the synthesis between rationalist and empiricist traditions and the way the book avoids the metaphysical speculations of the rationalists without falling into metaphysical skepticism.” This left Colonel Shindi speechless, and when the pair exited the Tube a few stations later, he was still processing the situation.   
Kate came in to fill up her mug and he treated her to the story. Ten minutes later, UNIT researchers were assembled in the main control room. Kate begun: “All right, people, I want you to find out all you can about G&T kids – first in the UK, then extend the research to international if you detect a pattern.”  
“G&T, Ma’am ?”  
“Not Gin & Tonic, Josh – Gifted and Talented! You know, the whizz kids – I want to know if there’s been a surge in their number, where they live, what the families are like…I want bios, energy readings, maps - one can a be fluke, but three of them? Not a chance! Something’s going on, and I want to know what.”  
“Three, Ma’am?”  
“You don’t need to know – just do what I said.”  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
Kate was worried – as she’d already said several times before, she liked her enemies stupid – it wasted less time! She tried to reassure herself by telling that if there was really something afoot, those were after all kids, and they should be easy to counter, but a little nagging voice in her head repeated again and again: “One of those kids beat you at bridge…”  
The team findings appeared innocuous enough. There had not been a sudden influx of gifted kids. The energy readings did not show anything special. Kate knew she should have found that reassuring and yet her sense of foreboding increased. She trusted her team, of course she did, but …As her father used to say, “if you want something done, do it yourself.”   
“Josh, Osgood, we’re going on a field trip.”  
“A field trip, Ma’am ?”  
“Yes…suddenly I’m in need of a little country air – it’s rather stuffy in here, don’t you think?”


	2. Chapter 2

After two days of touring the country, Kate and Osgood felt strangely exhausted. Josh had done the driving, but they had visited several families with gifted children. The cover story had been easy to find: they were journalists preparing an article on Britain’s Most Gifted Generation.  
In each house they had encountered almost the same scenario. The parents welcomed them and proudly explained that their child was surely the most brilliant human being on earth. Each family had its own explanation for their kid’s intelligence – genes, nutrition – apparently kale/carrot/strawberries smoothies ensured an optimum dietary intake, brain stimulation – one family made their little girl wear bouncy shoes to help neural information circulate faster, and of course intensive training. If the child was home, he or she was usually to be found in front of the computer screen. Contrary to many parents, those families played a key part in the development of their child’s brain. Many families mentioned a new game which had apparently been conceived to enhance people’s and especially children’s brain power.   
“Phew! That was hectic – I don’t know why, we’ve been through much, much worse, but…”  
“Yes – I know what you mean, Osgood – no one firing at us, no monsters wanting to kill us, but …”  
“Maybe it’s because those people were so – intense?”   
“Maybe – but I think there’s something else, although I can’t put my finger on it yet. We have to find out about this game – what was the name again?”  
“Talentio?”  
“Yes, that’s it.”  
“Talentio? Yes – it’s brilliant!”  
“Josh? Do you know anything about it ?”  
“Of course! I have it on my phone – here, have a look.”   
The game looked like any other brain training program, with challenges set by a game master. f you completed the challenges, you won golden keys, opening doors taking you to the next level.   
“Nothing strange here, Ma’am – a little too easy, though.”   
“I’m sure it is for you, Osgood – maybe not for a child – or for Josh.” At Josh’s sounds of protest, Kate felt guilty: “Sorry, Josh, just joking. Thank you for showing us the game.”  
Hours later, Kate was still up, nursing a glass of scotch – she felt there was a piece of puzzle missing, and she hated that – in the literal as well as in the figurative sense! Moreover, other pressing matters required her attention, and she couldn’t possibly waste her time on what her superiors would probably consider a wild goose’s chase. Her scientific brain told her not to give any importance to her hunch, but her body seemed to say otherwise.   
However, it wasn’t until a few days afterwards that Kate realised she should have ignored her logical/rational mind. The networks of major institutions had been hacked – the computers were unresponsive. The media channels and the social network websites all broadcasted the same message: “The Potentials are coming”.   
“The Potentials? What the hell are they?” Kate was furious – mostly with herself, but also with her team. It was her job – and theirs - to prevent that kind of thing happening.   
Osgood tried to calm her down: “It might be nothing – just an advertising stunt, or …”  
“Or an alien invasion!”

Meanwhile, on Planet Potentia…  
“Good work, Mensophia - not long now.”  
“Thank you, Sir – not long indeed – the wave transmitter is ready to be used as soon as you give the signal.”  
The Brain was elated – at least he would get his revenge. Who could have predicted it would end like that? Many of his predecessors had tried to take control of Earth, but none of them had succeeded. Attila had begun well, but his methods had been too primitive. Leonardo da Vinci, had had a good try, and he had invented machine guns, armed vehicles and humanoids robots, but he had not had the means to put them to use. During the centuries, many others had been sent to Earth, but they had been prevented from achieving full Takeover Potential, either by their own weaknesses – Napoleon had been too sure of himself – or by the Humans – Adolf Hitler’s strategy had been good, but even he had been defeated.   
The Brain thought back to the events that had brought him to become the leader of the Potentials. Long ago, he’d been that scrawny little kid with glasses cowering in a corner of the playground. The ideal target for nerd-bashing bullies. After several years of suffering, matters had come to an end when one of the bigger boys had taunted him so much he’d jumped from a window. This suicidal move had actually saved him. He had been barely alive when he’d arrived at the hospital, and the doctors had had to remove part of his brain in order to stop the haemorrhage. They had then used a totally innovative technique to create a new brain area, and they’d patched him up as best as they could. However, they had had no idea at the time that the new tissue they’d used would make him a Potential. He’d already been gifted, but now he was super-human – and more Super than Human. At his human death, he’d been transported to Planet Potentia and now he had the power to take his revenge.  
Even though his right hand, Mensophia, often tried to convince him there was no need to annihilate the Humans – they could just enslave them – he wanted to get rid of them all. She was like all women – soft! Even though she too had suffered at the hand of bullies, she still thought not all humans were evil. She was not a fighter, but she was a good technician, and she sometimes had good ideas. She had conceived Talentio, and even he must admit that had been a brainwave.   
Through the game, they would be able to send instruction to the gifted human kids. Even more than instructions, they would be able to channel their minds. His operation had been a long time ago, and since then, Potential scientists had discovered more effective ways than direct brain tissue graft to transmute humans. By simply accessing human brain wave frequencies, for example through a game, they could ensure the transformation, either gradually or at once. And once the kids had been transmuted, they would acquire Potential characteristics: they would just need to touch a human for one minute to put him or her into a coma… Exit the human race! Even the kids …Mensophia would object, but …


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Tower  
The hacking of the websites had stopped a few hours after it had begun, but Kate knew it was only the beginning of a more serious attack. There was no proof the Potentials were hostile, but the way they’d chosen to communicate was certainly not a friendly one.   
She had Osgood search through Unit databases, but nothing emerged. She racked her brain for anything her father could have told her, still nothing. After an uncomfortable conversation with the Prime Minister, and an even more awkward one with her Unit superior, she felt raw and nearly convinced of her own ineffectiveness. The General had not minced his words, and she had not even been able to reply in her usual sarcastic tone, because he was right. They had no clue about what was going on. She had tentatively tried to say that they had a lead on a video game, but it had only made the General more cutting: “You may think we’re paying you to play, Miss Stewart, but do I need to remind you that the Earth’s safety is at stake? If you can’t do better, you’ll have all the time in the world to go and play with dolls, or video games, or whatever! That is, if that world hasn’t been destroyed by the aliens first.” On that, the General had hung up, and she’d had to bite back her answer, which might not be such a bad thing, she reflected, because she always walked a fine line between assertiveness and utter insubordination…  
When Osgood entered her office a few minutes later, Kate was doodling on a piece of paper where she’d drawn all the clues they had so far – the game, the children, the name “Potential”… And nothing much else. She lifted her head: “Tell me you’ve found something, Osgood.”  
“I have, Ma’am. Not much, but …As you know, some of Unit databases still haven’t been transferred to microfilms, and I had a look at some of the paper files. Especially the one containing a map of alien planets – the one the Brigadier had begun to chart.”  
“Go on.” At the mention of her father, Kate flinched – she was sure he was watching over her, from wherever he was, and she wanted nothing as much as to make him proud. Right now she wasn’t making a very good job of it.   
“A Planet Potentia is mentioned on the map – we don’t have a lot more info on it, only that the leader calls himself The Brain. And there is a little DW flag on it, which means …”  
“I know what it means, Osgood – it means I should make a phone call.”  
A few hours later, three women were sitting in Kate’s office. Kate herself was perched on the side of her desk, Osgood was sitting very properly in one of the chairs, her tablet on her knees, and the third occupant was reclining in one of the armchair, munching on a Creme Egg.  
“Hmm …I needed that – It’s been a while since I’ve had one. Thanks, Kate!”  
“You’re very welcome, Doctor.”   
“So, what can I do to help ?” The young blond woman looked at Kate interrogatively, and Kate nodded to Osgood, who recapitulated what they had so far. The Doctor sat up and crossed her leg in the lotus position. She was starting to speak when the office door was slammed open and Josh burst into the room.  
“Captain Carter! Didn’t anyone teach you to knock?”  
“Sorry, Ma’am, but this is urgent. We have reports all over England of dozens of people falling into comas. Young people apparently – mostly young couples with children. And …some of the paramedics sent on the scenes are affected too!”  
Kate grit her teeth: “This looks like more than an advertising stunt, Osgood, wouldn’t you say? We need to do something – NOW!”  
“Would you like me to help?” asked the Doctor ingenuously.   
“Well…that would be appreciated” answered Kate a little bitingly.   
“All right then”. The Doctor changed position once again – she was now lying down on the carpet, her feet and lower legs on the armchair. As if she could sense Kate glaring at her, she answered protestingly: “That’s how I do my best thinking – you don’t mind, do you?”  
A few minutes later, she jumped up: “I’ve got it – the Potentials – they gave Earth great leaders, you know? Like Julius Cesar, Machiavelli, Mao Ze-Dong, …”  
“Great leaders? Are you joking, Doctor? Blood-thirsty tyrants, maybe, but…”  
“Sorry – same difference – can I go on?” Not waiting for an answer, the Doctor carried on: “I met their leader a while ago – didn’t impress me much – a bit geeky. His Secretary of State, though …what a woman! Lovely figure, raven hair…”  
“Doctor! I don’t know if you remember that people are dying while you’re raving about an enemy alien’s looks?”  
“Sorry, Kate – your father would have liked her. Anyways, she was a good influence on The Brain.”  
“The Brain?”  
“Yes, that’s the name of their leader.”  
“How original…” muttered Kate.   
“Anyway, at the time, they seemed content to just send some of their people on Earth – like the ones I’ve mentioned. Their old leader – Philomens – was totally pacific, anyhow. But I don’t know about the new one – this “Brain” – it seems they’ve upped their game.”   
“You couldn’t have said it better, Doctor. Because that’s exactly what they are using – a game!”  
“Talentio”, murmured Osgood.   
“Exactly. Osgood, can you cross- reference the Coma chart with the Gifted kids chart? I think we’ve just found out how those Potentials think they’re going to take over!”  
After a few manipulations, Osgood handed her tablet to Kate. Just as the latter thought, the maps matched perfectly. “Ma’am …are you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
“I’m very much afraid so, Osgood. This is …monstrous. But… We have to find a way to neutralize these kids before they kill other people.”  
“Ma’am?”  
“I know, Osgood, I know”. For a minute, Kate put her head in her hands. Then she said softly: “ That Brain is …An abomination. He knew that we could never … Call the team in – right now!”  
As Osgood assembled the team in the meeting room the Doctor looked at Kate warily: “Kate? What do you intend to do?”  
Kate sighed: “Doctor, you know I’m not a warrior. I loathe violence with all my heart. But this is my job – I have to defend Earth. And I have to assume that somehow, those Potentials have found a way to weaponise those children. Which means I have to …to…”  
“To what ??!”  
Kate didn’t answer, but she murmured: “Let’s pray that we don’t have to kill them before they kill us – because I don’t think I could live with that.” On that, she marched into the meeting room.


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning all – thank you for coming in.” She outlined the situation, and issued her orders: “Osgood, make up a small team, and try to find out exactly how the comas have occurred. Colonel Shindi, I need you and Lieutenant Carter to gather those children and to isolate them – with as little force as possible”  
“Yes, Ma’am.” Answered three voices.   
“Doctor, with me! We need to contact this Brain. Thank you all, good luck.”  
The team dispersed, and Kate went back to her office to confer with the Doctor.   
On Planet Potentia  
The Brain was rubbing his hands together: “It’s working! It’s really working. Mensophia ! I need you to add something to the plan.  
“Sir?”   
“When you manipulate the children’s alpha waves – I want you to manipulate their telomeres too – to shorten them- give them …Oh, two months should do it.”  
“But … Those children are innocent! And they’re part-Potentials now!”  
“Exactly – “part” being the key word – they’ll never be fully Potentials – we don’t need half-breeds.”  
“Aren’t you part Human yourself ?”  
“Careful, Mensophia – I could also get rid of you – It wouldn’t be a huge loss.”   
Mensophia glared with hatred at The Brain, but she tried to contain her anger. Now she’d realised just as far as he was prepared to go to gain his revenge, she was no longer on board – but she would be more useful alive than dead. So she held her tongue and tried to think of a plan.   
The Brain looked at her thoughtfully: “You know, those kids are going to need closer supervision – that game of yours hasn’t got enough range…. You’re going to go there, on Earth, and do just that – supervise; and remember…This is not a get out of jail card – this is me delegating!”  
Mensophia shuddered. She knew exactly what The Brain meant. All the Potentials were able to communicate by a microchip implanted in their bodies – The Brain would be able to give her orders. He was also the only one who could detonate any microchip, and she had a feeling he wouldn’t hesitate to blow her to death if she crossed him…  
Back in the Tower  
Kate’s radio crackled and Colonel Shindi came on the line: “Greyhound 3 to Greyhound 1, are you receiving ?  
“Colonel Shindi – a problem?”  
“Yes, Ma’am …Sort of. We’ve managed to gather up most of the kids, we’ve brought them to the Evinstone camp.”  
“That’s good news, but from your tone, I gather that’s not all?”  
“No, Ma’am – most of them came willingly, but …. Some of them resisted and when the men tried to carry them, well …Three men down, Ma’am, I’m sorry.”  
“I’m sorry too, Colonel – anything I can do?”  
“I really think you need to see for yourself.”  
“Understood – I’m on my way.”  
“Thank you, Ma’am.”  
Kate went to her desk and retrieved the Sig Sauer she kept in the top drawer. She slipped her holster on and the gun in it. Then she grabbed her blazer, called Osgood and turned towards the Doctor: “Are you coming?”  
“I’m not – needed elsewhere! Sorry, Kate!”  
Kate glared at her, but the Doctor exited with a little hand wave.   
Two hours later, Evinstone camp  
When Kate and Osgood arrived at the camp, they found the UNIT troops encircling about twenty children from toddlers to tweens. They were playing calmly with various toys, or reading. Osgood opened her eyes wide: “We must be wrong – they can’t be …”  
“And yet we have civilians in comas, and three of our men down, Osgood. So yes, they can.”  
The circle opened to let Kate and Osgood in. An angelic looking toddler approached and smiled at the two women. Osgood smiled back and opened her arms.   
“Osgood, NO!” The warning shout came simultaneously from Kate and the Colonel, but it came too late. Osgood already had bent down and taken the little blond girl in her arms. A minute later, she was on the floor, apparently comatose.   
“No!!” Kate’s anguished cry echoed through the camp, and she rushed towards Osgood’s body. The Colonel was not far behind her, and on Kate’s orders, he gently gathered Osgood in his arms to take her out of the circle. He tried to argue but Kate refused: “Colonel – What I’m going to do now is something I’ll never be able to forget. Something which will be on my conscience forever. I’ll do it because I don’t have a choice, but I can’t order someone to shoot a child.” She glanced at the little girl who was now coming towards her, with another child, a boy with a mop of ginger hair. She drew her weapon and aimed at the pair. In her head, the thoughts were running – what would her father have done? If he was in heaven somewhere, and she one day met him again, would he turn away in disgust? She reminded herself that these were not kids, these were aliens. But… She lowered her weapon, and raised it again. She wanted to just close her eyes and press on the trigger, but she had to focus on the target. She told herself she would count to ten and …


	5. Chapter 5

Just as she’d reached nine, the Doctor burst in the circle with a dark-haired woman at her side: “Kate, stop!!”  
“I can’t, Doctor – I have to do it – please understand.”  
“You don’t have to. Listen to me, Kate.”  
“Tell your companion to back out, and stay away Doctor – you might be at risk too. Let me do my job.”   
“I thought science led” answered the Doctor scornfully.  
“So did I, Doctor, so did I,” replied Kate sadly. “Now please go away, because if I begin to cry, I won’t be able to aim.”  
While they were talking, the brunette had come nearer and she was now in the middle of the group of children: “Ms Stewart – can we talk? They won’t do anymore harm, I promise.”  
Kate swerved: “Who are you?”. She pointed her gun towards the newcomer.   
“I’m Mensophia. I’ve been sent here to …to organise those children.”  
“What do you have to say?”  
Fighting the Brain’s voice into her brain, Mensophia took a deep breath and explained her superior’s plan. Then she added softly: “But I can’t do it – all I want is to live in peace, on my planet. I can help you repair the damage we’ve caused – at least I can stop the killings.”  
“Why should we believe you?”   
“Because then I’m going to die.” And she explained about the microchip. Kate had remained sceptical so far, but the woman’s words rang true, and she hoped against hope she would be able to save Osgood: “When you say repair the damage…can you revive all those people?”  
“I’m not sure – not all of them.” Mensophia bit her lips. “If the coma hasn’t lasted too long, I should be able to.”  
“Then try! And tell us how we can get rid of your leader.”   
“That is done already – before I left Planet Potentia, I sabotaged all the equipment I created to transmutate human beings. Without it, he had no more influence on Humans – and even if he were to find someone else to invent new devices, it would take him too long. He already died once, which means his second life has a shorter term.”  
“Divide et impera”, murmured Kate. Then, louder, she said: “Well done. We’ll do our best to help you survive, if you will help us in return.” And she motioned towards Osgood’s lifeless body. Kate didn’t want anyone to die – not the children, not that woman, but especially not Osgood. She had to take the chance of trusting Mensophia.   
With Kate’s and Colonel Shindi’s weapons’ aimed at her, the woman bent over Osgood’s body and put her hands on her forehead, applying a gentle pressure. A few minutes later, Osgood’s eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes. Kate put her gun back in her holster and knelt besides Osgood. She looked at Mensophia, took her hand in hers and murmured: “Thank you. This means …a lot.” Then, a little louder, she added: “You’ve probably saved the best chance you have of saving your own life. Osgood here is a top scientist – if anyone can find a way around your microchip problem, she can. Can you do that for my men too ?”  
Mensophia shook her head : “I’m sorry – their brain waves are too far gone. I was able to link my theta waves to your friends’ and revive her, but I can’t do anything for the others. They won’t be able to wake up.”  
Kate bit her lips – three Unit soldiers dead – too many. She couldn’t lose someone else, even if the someone was a former enemy alien. A very attractive enemy alien …It was only common courtesy, after all, to do someone a favour in return.   
“And the children? What are you going to do about the children?”  
“It’s all right – I’ve done it already – when I was among them, I sent alpha waves – they’re back to normal, I swear.”  
Kate looked Mensophia straight in the eyes: “I guess we’ll have to see, then.” And she walked towards the children. She could hear Colonel Shindi yelling at her not to go, that it might be a trick. For a moment she hesitated – was she being naïve? Those Potentials had killed dozens of Humans. She tried to find the Doctor’s eyes, but she couldn’t see her anywhere. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and decided to trust her instinct. She crouched near a little curly-haired boy who reminded her of her son when he was a child, and he went to her. She sat down on the grass and he came on her lap. Nothing happened. She heard everyone breathe audibly and she turned towards the troops, smiling: “Stand down, soldiers – your job is done.”  
She rose and went back to Osgood:   
“Osgood ? How are you feeling?”  
“A bit woozy, Ma’am …What happened ?”  
“Let’s just say you and children don’t mix very well. If you’re operational, someone needs your help.” Kate pointed towards Mensophia.   
In the car taking them back to London, Osgood turned towards Kate: “Ma’am?”  
“Yes ?”  
“How did we do it, Ma’am? I seem to have missed part of the action.”  
“You did a good job, Osgood – you saved Mensophia’s life. And we got rid of the Potentials’ threat. The Prime Minister will be ecstatic…”   
“Yes …of course – but how ?”  
Kate chuckled: “You should consider switching to bridge, Osgood. Chess may be all about strategy, but bridge is all about partnership – and courtesy !”


End file.
